Twist
by maryXrose
Summary: Rosalie Hale made the best of her situation; filling her days with shopping and travel. But she needed more. When she finds something that Carlisle took great pains to conceal, her life will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

As I drove my light blue, Mercedes, convertible up the long driveway to my home, I picked up a peculiar scent; a mixture of trees, fresh blood, rain, and the unmistakable fresh smell of a newly dead human. My mouth watered as I parked the car and entered the garage, smoothing my vintage white and black tea dress. I listened for any abnormal sounds from inside my home. Esme was in the kitchen, Edward was reading in his room, and Carlisle was doing… well I wasn't quite sure what, but I assumed it had something to do with that strange scent I picked up outside.

I ignored Esme and Edward as I went into the house and up the narrow staircase; following the smell of nature, human, and blood. I stopped at Carlise's office door and lightly knocked. My slim knuckles barely grazed the thick oak before Carlisle swung the door open. His usually impeccable hair was in total disarray and small speckles of blood stained the front of his lab coat. My mouth dropped open at the sight of him.

"Oh goodness!" I gasped, seeing the strained look on his face. "What happened?"

Shaking his head, he stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Carlisle… do you have a human in there?"

"It doesn't matter. Just leave it be."

I narrowed my eyes. "Your breath reeks of fresh blood. Your eyes are red. The evidence is all over your jacket. I go on vacation for a week and you shack up with a human… does Esme know?"

"She knows enough to know not to go into my study." He answered shortly, smoothing his hair back into place.

"What's in there?"

"I'm asking you to not think or say another thing about it. When the time is right, you will know. Now I'm asking you to not enter my office for any reason whatsoever unless I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?"

His strict tone confused me. I had never seen Carlisle this serious and it certainly concerned me. "Yes."

He patted my arm and gave me a small smile. "Don't worry about a thing. You'll know everything soon enough."

I sat in a comfortable armchair, brooding over Carlisle's secretive behavior. It was probably nothing, but the fact that he took such pains to make sure I didn't see what he had stashed in his office made me all the more curious. I knew that if I really wanted to, I could ask Edward what was going on; his little mind reading trick would make it easy to find out everything. However, I couldn't bear the thought of asking him for help. He was too cocky. Besides, he was still a little sore over my rejection of him and had been awfully sour these past few weeks.

"Darling, are you in there?" Esme knocked on my door, pushing it open a little.

"You can come in."

She sat on the edge of my bed and I turned in my chair towards her. The look on her face told me that something serious was on her mind. "Dear, your father and I have been talking and, well, we're worried about you."

"Worried about me?" I couldn't figure out what in the world she would have to be worried about. I was a vampire. I didn't drink alcohol, or have sex, or fail classes like normal teenagers did.

"You spend an awful lot of time by yourself."

"Opposed to what? You know I can't make human friends."

"I know… but aren't you a tad lonely?"

"Do you suggest that I begin spending my time with Edward? Because that would be absurd."

"No, no, no. I would never think…"

"Esme, what is this really about?"

"Carlisle and I were thinking… well, maybe you should find…. Something… that interests you."

"It's called a credit card."

Esme was clearly uncomfortable which only seemed to annoy me even more. "No, dear, that's not what I mean."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me what's going on."

"You spend your days shopping and your nights alone… have you ever wished that you had… someone to spend it with?"

I studied her face in the awkward silence that followed. She was so young when she was turned; barely older than myself when Carlisle found her; her body crushed from a deliberate fall from a cliff. I could see why Carlisle chose her. She was beautiful. And of course I would want a man to choose me like Carlisle chose Esme, but I knew it wouldn't happen for me like that. "I don't have a lot of options in that regard. I mean, look at me. I was turned so Edward could have a little girlfriend and that wasn't very fair to me. I couldn't do that to another person."

Her face fell. "I see." Standing up, she patted my hand tenderly and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead. "We just want you to be happy."

That night, while rearranging my shoes by color, style, and season, I heard the front door close and Esme and Carlisle get into their car. They were going to an art gallery opening and I was fairly sure that Edward was out hunting. With the house rarely empty, I knew this might be my only chance to find out what was in Carlise's study.

I tried the office door first but the lock help tight. I could easily snap the door off its hinges, but what would be the point in that? Instead, I went back to my room and stepped onto my balcony, surveying the twenty-foot drop to the ground. Without a second thought, I jumped over the wrought iron railing and soundlessly touched down to the forest floor below. I strode to the opposite side of the house, under the study's large window. I swiftly leaped up to the windowsill, balancing myself on the narrow ledge in my bare feet. I peered through the tinted glass, only seeing the bookcase-lined walls.

I slipped a bobby pin from my hair and pushed it between the slats of the French windows. I felt myself hit the lock and in a split second I was in. The office was empty. A pile of medical files was stacked on on his otherwise immaculate desk and, strangely, a line of light peaked out from under one of the bookcases. Curious, I stepped over to the case and inspected the seams. I had obviously heard about secret passages and rooms in old houses, but I had no idea there was anything in my own home.

I began pulling books off the crowded shelves, waiting to see if one was the "trigger". Of course I didn't know if one of these books would magically make the wall open or anything, but I had watched enough spy movies to assume that's what you had to do. When all the books were piled around my feet, I began pushing and lifting the empty shelves. Still, nothing happened.

Frustrated, I walked around the room, shifting tiny statues and moving books around, waiting for something to happen. Finally, and much to my surprise, I found the key. When I picked a small bust of Esme off a self a crossed the room for the door, it glided open. I stood there for a moment, stunned that I had seriously just found a hidden room in my house. Like, when does that seriously happen in real life?

I slowly entered the narrow doorway and looked around the secret room. It was blinding, sterile, white and smelled of bleach and alcohol. Medical tools and a huge freezer filled with bags of blood lined the walls. And in the center of the room, lit up by bright lights lay a medical table with thick, leather straps. And on that table lay a man.

_I have big plans for this story so review to read more =)_


	2. Chapter 2

I backed slowly out of the secret room and stumbled into a chair, trying to collect my thoughts. There was a human in the house. A living, breathing, human man with fresh, hot, blood in his veins. And that human man was strapped to a medical table in a hidden medical lab behind a bookcase that I opened by moving a statue. Things like that don't happen in real life. That only happened in books and movies. Never in real life.

Taking a deep breath, I crept towards the room and hesitantly poked my head through the door. The man was so still that I almost wondered if he was dead. Only a faint heartbeat told me any different. I moved closer to the medical table, holing my breath. I feared that the scent of fresh blood would push me over the edge and I would have the urge to bite him. The man was fairly young; twenty or twenty-one with thick, lightly curled, brown hair and long black lashes. The boxer shorts, which I supposed Carlisle left him in, did little to conceal his large size and thick muscles. He was strong and it was almost strange to see a man such as him be so vulnerable and exposed before me. Surprisingly, I felt the strange longing to reach out a hand and touch his smooth, living skin.

I couldn't imagine what in the world Carlisle would want with this human or why he was locked away in a concealed room. The man didn't have any wounds and did not appear to have any visible injuries or illnesses. But the strange pallor of his skin and the lack of a strong heartbeat told me that he might not be as alive as I originally thought. But if he weren't on his deathbed, then why would Carlisle choose to change him? And why the strange secrecy? From what I understood, my changing was never a secret and I awoke from my transformation in an airy bedroom with plush pillows and clean sheets, not belted to a cold medical table.

"Rosalie?" The sound of Edward's voice jarred me to attention. I whipped around and saw him standing in the doorway, his arms crossed. "What are you doing in here?"

"Edward… can you believe this?" I asked, motioning to the man on the table and the open bookcase.

"I can't believe that you would break Carlisle's trust like this."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you telling me that you knew about this?"

Edward sighed and began picking up the book from the floor and setting them back on the shelves. "Carlisle asked me not to tell you."

"Obviously."

"Don't be angry, Rosalie. He was going to tell you when the time is right."

"When the time is right? That's ridiculous."

"You know that Carlisle always has good reasons for everything that he does."

"Let me ask you a question; did Carlisle bite him?"

"I can't lie to you…yes, he did. He believed that this young man would make a good addition to our family."

"So he picked some random man off the street?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. He just brought him home while you were away."

"How are you so calm about this?"

"Carlisle knows best."

I couldn't understand how Edward was so relaxed about the whole situation. It was like it was a normal thing for him to find new, hidden, rooms in the walls with strange men in them. He didn't seem to care that Carlisle brought a new person into our family without asking any of us. It seemed almost cruel to do this to our fully functional family. Now we would have a newborn to take care of.

"That's selfish, Rosalie." Edward said, placing the last of the books on the shelf. I hated when he read my thoughts. "We don't know the kind of situation this young man was in, or if he'll even want to stay with us after this transformation."

"That's not the point, Edward. Carlisle brought a new person into our home and thinks that he's just going to be accepted into our family. He apparently didn't ask how you felt about this. And he certainly did not ask me."

"He didn't ask Esme or I if it was okay before he brought you home."

I could tell he regretted his words as they slipped from his lips. I crossed my arms defiantly and took a step towards him. "I never asked for this, nor would I ever."

"You're right, I'm sorry. That came out wrong."

"No, I understand." I looked back at the man on the table. "How long has he been like this?"

"A little less than two days."

"So he's close to becoming one of us."

"We don't know. He's very large, so we're not entirely sure how long it will take for the venom to go through his body."

"What do you think about him?"

"I don't know what to think. Come out now, Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme will be home soon."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat at the dining room table, a row of colorful nail polish lined up before me. Whenever I saw a shade I liked in a magazine, I immediately rushed to the store and purchased it. At this point I must have had three hundred little bottles in an array of colors from the palest of pinks to the brightest blues all the way to the deepest of blacks. Whenever I was stressed out or upset, I gave myself a little manicure. My nails never grew, or changed, but diligently painting my nails was one of the many things I loved when I was alive, and continued to enjoy. That day I selected a glittery pink polish from the most recent Katy Perry collection. The sparkling pink of my nails against my pale skin was an interesting combination. I wondered how it would look against my true skin if I dared to step into the sunlight.

But even this little luxury of painting my nails couldn't take my mind off the ridiculous things that were currently going on in my own home. I couldn't help but feel anger towards my adoptive family over their little secret. To be the last person to know something as important as this made me feel like a second-class citizen. I had always hated secrets, especially when I wasn't in on it. Carlisle and Esme would have so much explaining to do when they got home.

Who were they to bring another person into this family so randomly? I understand that they wanted children, but weren't Edward and I enough for them? I wondered what they even knew about this new person. Unless Carlisle made him fill out an application and go in for a formal interview, he couldn't never really know whom this man truly was. He might be an axe murderer on the run or a Bosnian drug lord who has killed a hundred men. Lon story short, this guy might be a total psycho and now I'm going to call him my brother. It was all utterly Ridiculous.

"His name is Emmett McCarty." Carlisle sighed, a weary touch to his voice. The moment my parents walked in the front door, I ambushed them with a barrage of questions, not even bothering to censor my, rather colorful, language. "I found him up in the mountains… I believe he was hunting when a bear overtook him."

"So, you decided to just bring him home like a little bird with a broken wing?" I shot back. For a split second, I almost felt bad about having such a rude tone with him.

Esme patted the back of my hand; a motion she believed would calm my tidy rage. "Dear, your father was just doing what he thought was best for the family."

"If bringing him in for the good of the family, then why all the secrecy? Why the hidden rooms? I don't understand why you would keep it from me."

"Because I knew how you would react." Carlisle said plainly. "But now that everything's out in the open, we can speak freely about our next move. I was blessed when both you, and Edward, were newborns… you adjusted rather well to this life. You never lost control or put our family in danger."

"Are you hoping that this new person will be just as well-mannered when he awakes?"

He nodded. "Hopefully. I won't know how he'll react to his new form until he regains consciousness. He's a rather large man so it's taking longer than normal for the venom to travel through his system…. Rosalie, I need to ask a favor of you."

I narrowed my eyes. "What is it?"

"When Emmett wakes up, I'd like you to take him under your wing and teach him about his new life. I think he might need some tough love like yours to keep him in line."

I sat at my desk and opened up my MacBook, the Google webpage instantly opening under my perfectly manicured fingers. I was still seething from Carlisle's simple explanation about the man in the secret room. I expected a little more conversation concerning the guy strapped to the table, but my father's calm demeanor made for little argument.

I typed in the name "Emmett McCarty" and scrolled through the hundreds of results. I had no idea that "Emmett McCarty" was such a common name. I narrowed the results to our area and tried again. I was pleased to see that there were now only a few websites pertaining to the mystery man. Several picture of Emmett graced my screen as well; him as a longhaired teenager in a football uniform, in the back of a boat holding a bigmouth bass, a senior portrait that displayed a welcoming dimpled smile. The first link I clicked took me to a local news article about his disappearance:

_LOCAL MAN MISSING_

_Emmett McCarty, age 20, went missing last Thursday during a routine hunting trip. An avid hunter, McCarty went out every weekend during deer season and family says that it is very unusual for him to be gone for this long. He was last seen wearing a red plain shirt, work boots, jeans, and an orange safety vest. The police are treating it strictly as a missing person's case and while no foul play is suspected, authorities are welcoming any plausible leads at this time._

_"Emmett's such a good man. Never stayed out drinking and gambling like all his friends. I just don't understand where he could've gone or why this happened to our family." Dolly McCarty, the missing man's mother, told the press during a recent interview, her silent husband's arm firmly around her shaking shoulders. The ex-high school football star shyly passed on a full sports scholarship to Notre Dame for the second year in a row last week in order to continue working on the railroad to help support his family. "He's the best person I've ever known." older brother Hank says of his youngest sibling, "he's funny, caring, and we really need him back."_

I took a deep breath and slowly closed my laptop without finishing the piece. It seemed almost too personal to continue with. Emmett had a family waiting for him back home. He had two parents and a brother who loved him. He might have a sister and a number of cousins mourning his disappearance as well. An entire family was out there looking for him while he was chained up in our office. It was criminal.

There were hundreds of news articles and rewards posted in the papers when I, myself, went missing. Local and national papers plastered my beautiful face on their front pages under catchy titles like "Gorgeous Girl; Stolen Youth" or "Foul Play Suspected in Disappearance of NY Beauty". My parents even gave live radio interviews begging for my immediate safe return, a new luxury during that time. Stories about my mysterious disappearance appeared in the papers for years after I had been turned, each one posting a reward that grew in amount until both my parents were long dead and my sibling's children had forgotten all about their poor aunt Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle addressed me quietly, slowly opening my bedroom door. "Are you busy."

"No, not at all." I answered, my tone drastically different from my harsh one earlier.

"Well would you like to meet the newest edition to our family? He's finally awake."

Now that Emmett's snapping out of his venom-coma, the story can seriously start moving. thanks for reading and please review to read more! =)


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Carlisle down the long hallway to his study, my hands nervously twisting the delicate bangles around my slender wrists. The walk seemed strangely long and I wondered why I felt so ridiculously uneasy. It certainly wasn't my first encounter with a newborn, but maybe since it was the first one turned in my own home, I was a little apprehensive. I could hear Edward and Esme talking downstairs and briefly wondered why they weren't upstairs greeting their newest family member. I pushed the feeling of resentment towards this man I never met, and attempted to plaster a welcoming smile on my lips. But as soon as Carlisle swung the bookcase open to reveal his newest son, my mind went momentarily blank and my mouth watered with the scent of newly dead human.

Emmett McCarty sat firmly on the medical table, yesterday's straps now absent from his large, muscular, limbs. His eyes showed deep red, and his skin was devoid of all human pigmentation that signaled life and health. His hair, a dark, wavy brown, was gently tousled, giving him the look of an innocent child. He studied us intently when we entered the room, his expression both confused and serious. He glanced at Carlisle briefly with an understanding that told me they had met before but with me his look was more of a delighted admiration mixed with light anxiety. It was a look I had grown accustomed to. When his gaze met mine, he smiled a bit, his upturned grin showing a hint of the dimples I had seen online.

"Emmett, this is Rosalie Hale. She's my second "child" and she will be happy to answer any and all questions you might have about your new… situation." Carlisle broke the silence with his brief introductions. "I'll leave you two to get introduced. I need to work on Emmett's new passport and license before he's capable of going outside."

"Hello." My own quiet voice surprised me. I felt nervous about being left alone with this newborn. They were known to be vicious and uncontrollable in their thirst for blood.

"Hey… nice to meet you. So do you like to be called Rose? Rosie? Lee? Ro-Ro?"

"Rosalie." I answered shortly. I despised people that assumed they had a sense of humor. "How do you feel?"

"Crazy. Carlisle pretty much explained to me what happened… the last thing I really remember is being ripped apart by this huge grizzly in the woods and then this harsh, splitting, pain. And now he's telling me I'm some kind of immortal vampire like in some sick horror movie. And on top of that I just realize I'm not wearing any pants and holding a complete conversation with you, basically naked… so that's cool."

I bit my lip to suppress a slight giggle and was almost surprised with myself that he momentarily amused me. "I'm sorry. We'll get you more clothes soon. Unless you're more confortable in your boxers."

He grinned, showing off a set of dimples and straight, white, teeth. "Clothes sound great, really."

I looked over his body. "I'm going to guess extra-large, slim shirt, size fifteen shoes?"

He nodded. "Great guess... so Carlisle told me that you're basically my keeper now."

"So to speak, yes. I am to help you have a smooth transition into this life." I crossed the room and opened the small refrigerator. I took out a full bag of deer blood and poured it into a clean glass before passing it to Emmett. "Drink this. It's not as good as fresh blood, but it'll help keep you full until Carlisle thinks I can take you out in public without you massacring a village."

Emmett stared at the cup with his mouth open. "So, I just… drink it?"

"Yes."

"You want me… to drink… this blood…"

Why were newborns so ridiculously stupid? "Obviously. I can't take you out to hunt until you can prove you won't attack any humans."

He lifted the glass to his nose and taking a small sniff before downing the chilled blood like a shot. "Hey, that was actually pretty good. "

"I'm glad you approve." I opened one of the cabinets to reveal a large television set and placed the remote next to Emmett on the table. "I have to go now and unfortunately you have to stay here until you can be trusted."

Before I closed the bookcase behind me, I heard Emmett gently call my name from behind me. "Hey, Rosalie? Thanks."

Guilty. I felt guilty. I, Rosalie Hale, actually felt guilty for leaving him alone in that room. Guilt was a feeling that I wasn't quite accustomed to and the fact that he made me experience that new feeling disgusted me. I supposed it was because I was once in his exact situation; a newborn, thirsty, frightened, locked in a room alone so I couldn't murder anyone. It was a terrible feeling that I would never wish on anyone.

I pushed my shopping cart through the long rows of merchandise, selecting items for Emmett's bedroom. There was standard bedroom furniture in the spare room but little else. I knew nothing about this new man, yet here I was shopping for his personal items; socks, sheets, lamps, coats, t-shirts. It felt strangely intimate to be handpicking these things for him. Carlisle and Esme had put me in a very compromising position. Did he like the color green? Does he normally dress in a suit and tie? Does he even wear clothes at all? I hadn't even asked if he was a nudist…

After several hours of shopping, I finally left the store with a plain blue bedding set, a new flat screen TV, two matching blue and white lamps, and some framed sports-themed art for his walls. As for clothes I went all out; jeans, hunting gear, Italian shoes, expensive suits, gym clothes, and numerous other items. On a whim I even picked up some lights grey paint for his walls. I assumed he would be trapped in his room for a while, giving me more than enough time to fully decorate, one of my few passions.

However, when I arrived home I noted that all the cars were gone from the garage and the house was deafly still. Dropping the bags in the main hall, I slowly made my way up the grand staircase, listening for any signs of life. I peaked in Esme's room and Edward's music studio, finding them both empty. A strange coldness crept up my spine and I paused before opening Carlisle's study. The bookcase hiding the secret door was cracked open. Fearing the worst, I swung it open carefully, as if not to disturb something.

My heart dropped to my stomach when I saw it was empty.


	5. Chapter 5

I stomped my little high heeled foot on the ground in frustration. The human had completely disappeared. The secret library room was empty and there was not a trace of Emmett to be found. I quickly searched the house again, in vain, while my anger over the missing man rose in my chest. I even called him name aloud in panic. Finally running out of ideas, I dug my iPhone out of my cluttered Juicy bag and hastily punched in Carlisle's number.

To my ultimate irritation, there was no answer. I threw my purse on the ground and delicately lifted my nose in the air, trying to pick up Emmett's scent. I followed his light aroma of newly dead human and blood out of the house and into the forest line. I looked down at my Jimmy Choo shoes. The butter soft leather was going to be ruined by walking through the heavy underbrush of the forest. For a moment I toyed with the idea of not giving a shit about Emmett's escape and going home to change. Then the thought of frightened villages running for the lives from a raging, bloodthirsty, newborn made me change my mind.

I ran swiftly through the woods, dodging trees and leaping over streams until Emmett's large form suddenly caught my eye. He sat up in leafless tree wearing a pair of basketball shorts he must have stolen from Edward or Carlisle. The look on his face was indescribably distraught. But to my relief I didn't smell any human blood, meaning I got there just in time.

I leapt up the tree and perched daintily on a branch just below Emmett's. "What in the hell were you thinking?" I hissed.

He looked down at me sadly, making me almost wish I hadn't snapped at him so nastily. "I'm sorry I left. I thought I would have time to get back before anyone noticed I was missing."

"Well, I noticed. What are you doing here? You need to get back. Now. Do you have any idea how dangerous you are?"

"Please, Rosalie." He pleaded.

I crossed my arms and sighed. This kid was really starting to annoy me. "Listen, you need to get back to the house right this very moment. I can't risk you going out and feeding until we think you're totally safe and won't hurt anyone. Thank god I got here in time."

"I'm sorry. I promise I wasn't going to hurt anybody." Emmett said quietly, his face was turned towards the city. "I just wanted to see…"

"See what?"

"My family." He answered, his voice cracking slightly.

I looked over the light tree line and saw a small yellow house. A portly woman was packing boxes of flyers into the back of a minivan while several young men milled around the yard mowing the grass or chopping firewood. I noted that the woman was crying and every time she heaved a small sigh, Emmett flinched.

"Does this feeling every go away?" He asked.

I shrugged. "It dulls, but it never fully leaves you."

"That's my mom in the green sweater, and my brothers; Greg, Kevin, and Ben. My dad's probably at work at the railroads. Do you think they're looking for me?"

"Yes. And I'm going to be honest with you… they're going to keep looking for you. Every face on the street will become yours to them. They'll think they'll see you out at the mall or in a small, roadside diner… but you'll never be there."

"So what do I do? I mean… they're my family… I feel so wrong just leaving them like this."

"It's easier to just pretend that they don't exist anymore." I told him. "We're your family now. Esme is your adoptive mother, Carlisle is your adoptive father, and Edward and I are your siblings. You're a Cullen now."

"So you're technically like… my sister now?" The odd look on his face was unreadable.

"More or less. Everyone knows we're not blood relatives, but we are adoptive siblings. Do you have a problem with that?"

He laughed a little. "No, it's fine. It's just a little weird… having a new family… you being my sister…"

"It'll take some getting used to, but you'll be alright."

"What happened to your family?"

"They all died years ago. My parents, sisters, brother… they've all been gone for about a dozen years now."

"Rosalie… I'm not sure if I'm allowed to ask you this, you being a girl and all, but how old are you?"

"Well I'm physically eighteen, but technically I'm one hundred and two next December."

"Wow. This is rough."

"I know."

"You know my story, but what's yours? Like, how were you…um…. turned?"

I glanced up at him. "For now it's really none of your business."

"Okay, okay, sorry." He smiled at my reaction to his question, his face still turned to his old family.

I took this time to take him in again. He looked a little healthier now that he had fed on some fresh blood and the loose grin on his face made him look a little more… human. The day was hazy but just enough sunlight snuck through the clouds to shower him in a light shadowing of shimmer, the light reflecting off the taught muscles of his arms, chest, and stomach. His strong jaw framed his dimpled smile perfectly and fit well with his strong, broad shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Emmett's deep voice broke me out of my bodily inspection.

"Fine. Are you?"

"As good as I'm going to get."

I stood up on the branch and extended my hand to him. "Come on, Emmett, let's go home."


	6. Chapter 6

"This is great, Rosalie, really. Thank you so much." Emmett stood in his new bedroom that was now fully decorated, thanks to my magic touch. The walls were painted a pale blue and the dark wood furniture added a manly touch I accented with a flat screen television and random sports memorabilia. His closet was fully stock with everything from boxer shorts to fur coats for a hypothetical future trip to Russia.

"It's not a big deal. By the way, your new passport, social security card, and license are in the top drawer of the desk."

"So do I have a new name like in the witness protection program or something?" He asked, inspecting a signed football jersey on his wall.

"Well, sort of. You're not Emmett Cullen. Carlisle adopted you when your parents died."

"And you're a Cullen too?"

"No, I kept my last name. My role is Esme's niece or cousin."

"Good… so we're not like related at all… except by adoption."

"No. Edward is your brother though. He's a Cullen as well."

"So what's his story?"

I sat down on the bed and smoothed the throw pillows. "It isn't very complicated. Edward was already an orphan when Carlisle found him in a hospital, dying of the Spanish Influenza. He didn't adjust well to this life. He traveled around the world for a few years but he's rather settled now."

"And you?"

"Well, mine's a complicated story." I sighed, not sure if I wanted to continue. But in the end I figured 'what the hell'; he was going to find out eventually. "When I was younger, I had everything a girl could ever ask for; a loving family, beauty, popularity, and a fiancé I thought was completely enamored with me. He was the son of the richest man in town and was set to inherit his father's fortune. Everyone thought I was the luckiest girl in the world… until I saw him that one night…"

Emmett sat down next to me and placed a large hand on my knee and I was grateful for it's comforting weight. "You don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"No it's fine… well I was waking home from my childhood friend's house when I saw Royce and several of his friends. They had been drinking heavily and I could smell the whiskey on their breaths… when they… after they… you know."

Emmett's eyes widened and the hand on my fist curled into a heavy fist. "I'll kill them."

I studied his face and knew he would have murdered them if he could. It was strange for such a gentle giant. "I took care of them long ago… but that's a story for another day."

"Did Carlisle take care of them?"

"No. He didn't find me until after they had been long gone. They left me bloody, naked on the snow-covered streets to die. That's when Carlisle found me. He smelled the blood and decided to save my life for Edward."

"Did you know him?"

"Edward? No, I barely ever spoke to boys unless they were properly courting me. He knew who I was though and Carlisle thought he and I would make a good match."

"So you two are…"

"No, no, no." I laughed. "I thought Edward was too childish and brooding and Edward thought I was too stuck up. From the moment we formally met, after my transformation, we fought like true siblings."

Emmett smiled and a set of dimples framed his cheery grin. "You know, you have a great laugh, Rose."

He called me 'Rose'. No one had called me Rose since the time I was human. "Thanks."

He looked around the room again and smiled at the full closet. "This stuff looks really expensive."

I shrugged. "Costs don't matter."

"Well I'll get a little job and pay you back."

I laughed aloud, much louder than I intended. "A job? Don't be silly." I reached into my purse and took out a black Amex card with his name embossed on the front. "This is yours to use however you want. It's one of the perks of being in this family."

"Unlimited cash flow? But where does the money come from?"

"Stocks, Carlisle's family gold, investments… a number of things. You'll need a car and maybe a nice suit. You can stop by Armani tomorrow is the weather's dark and pick something up."

Emmett pulled a t-shirt on over his bare chest. "I'm not much of a suit guy… unless you think I'd look good in one…"

I ignored his devilish grin and crossed the room to open the shades. "You can keep these windows open whenever you want; there aren't any homes around so you can really do whatever you want and-"

To my surprise I felt a set of hands on my waist and spun around so that I was face to face with Emmett. I hadn't really realized how ridiculously big he was until I was pressed against his sturdy chest. His arms encircled me in a firm hug and I felt as if I would melt against him. I wasn't sure what I should have been feeing but the odd pull in my chest made me uneasy and my body formed into his.

"You know, Rose… this life can't be so bad if I get to spend it with an angel like you looking out for me."

This is just the beginning! review to read more!


	7. Chapter 7

"So, when do I get to meet your new big brother?" Tanya asked, dragging her suitcase up the heavy stone steps to my house. She flicked her strawberry blonde hair and straightened her grey baby doll dress before leaning her luggage against the doorframe. "I didn't come all the way here just to see your pretty little face, darling."

"He's in the living room watching television I think. Do you want to meet him now or get settled in first?"

"I want to meet the newest addition before anything else."

"Okay, then lets just pop in real quick."

"So what's his deal?" She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

She grabbed my arm to pull me in closer. "Why did you guys pick him? Is he cute? Is he single? He doesn't have a girlfriend, does he?"

I laughed and playfully pushed her away. "He was just changed a few days ago… his eyes are still read. Of course he's single."

"Is he, like, totally savage."

"No, he's actually very well behaved." I told her, leading her down the hallway and towards the entertainment room. Tanya was a dear, but she was a little, well, vague.

"Too bad, I could go for a wild man."

"He's not some random kid we pulled out of the jungle. He's modern and normal and completely pleasant to be around. Totally not a savage at all."

"Does Rosalie the beautiful ice queen have a little bit of a crush on her new little friend?" Tanya poked me in the back and I could feel her amber eyes boring into the back of my head.

"Knock it off Tanya. It's not like that." I opened the entertainment room door and motioned for her to go inside. Emmett was sitting on the couch looking at some sports magazine. He work a pair of jeans, skate shoes, and a striped button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow to show off his muscular biceps. "Hey Emmett? Emmett?" When he didn't immediately answer, I raised my voice. "Emmett!"

He looked up at me and smiled his usual dimpled grin. "Hey Rosie. What's up?"

"Ooh… Rosie." Tanya teased behind me in a faint whisper.

Ignoring her, I began the introductions. "This is Tanya, she's from the Denali clan up in Alaska. They're our cousins. Tanya, this is Emmett."

"Hey Tanya, nice to meet you." He greeted. Not overly friendly, or flirty… not like he was with me… just normal. Not flirty at all.

Tanya fell onto the couch and slid close to him. Now_ that_ was flirty. "Hi, Emmett. It's so lovely to meet you." She lowered her voice and fluttered her long eyelashes prettily. The old succubus was up to her old tricks.

"You too." He looked up at me with a strange look on his face.

"My, what strong arms you have!" Tanya crooned, squeezing his biceps. "Do you work out? I bet you love the gym."

The frightened look on Emmett's face told me that it was time to break them up. "Wipe the drool off your chin, Tanya." I teased, picking my purse up from the coffee table. "Now go ahead and get ready, I have an appointment for us with a personal shopper."

"He's cute." Tanya said over a rack of expensive silk skirts.

"Who?" I asked nonchalantly. I knew where this was going, but I wanted to give Tanya the benefit of the doubt before I called her a big fat succubus.

"Oh you know who! Emmett. He's gorgeous!"

"He's alright."

Tanya scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. He's a total hottie and you know it… So are you, like, interested?"

"In Emmett?" I tried to make my voice sound incredulous.

"Yes in Emmett! So are you going to hit that?"

I loved Tanya like a sister, but she had always been a crude girl. "I'm not going to 'hit' anything."

"So I can go after him and it'll be, like… cool right?" She bit her glossed lip in anticipation of my answer.

"Yeah, of course." I blurted out before my mind caught up with my lips.

A wide grin spread a crossed her face. "Awesome. So tell me more about him. I need to know, like, everything."

"I don't know what too tell you." I regretted giving her the green light to go after Emmett.

"Come on, Rosalie. Help a sister out."

"Okay, okay. Well, he's nineteen… sort of, likes football, the color blue, and has a fondness for bear."

"A fondness for bear?"

I shrugged. "It's a revenge thing. A bear mauled him when he was hunting. That's what led Carlisle to turn him. Now he has an affinity for hunting bears."

"That's pretty hot." She held a tiny bit of fabric up to her chest. "You like?"

"What is it?"

"A shirt."

"Barely."

She swiped another item from the shelf and turned to me. "What about this corset? Don't you love the lace?"

I studied the tiny see-through top and raised my eyebrows. What are you going to do with that?"

"Lets just say I have big plans for a Mister Emmett Cullen. She said with a mischievous smile.

What have I done?

Thanks for reading. review to see the next chapter! =)


End file.
